Manipulation
by don't-eat-the-jam
Summary: Matt never forgave Mello for abandoning him at the orphanage, but when Mello kidnaps him and claims he doesn't remember most of his past, things get complicated. Cowritten by Death By a Note and don't-eat-the-jam.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Death Note, or any of the characters.

Matt is written by Death By a Note ( u/2106725/Death-By-a-Note )

Mello is written by don't-eat-the-jam ( ~donteatthejam )

Enjoy c:

* * *

Matt's POV

Cigarettes. Of course they were on my mind. I stepped in the convenience store, telling myself I needed to quit. The smoking, that is. But it never worked - no matter what I tried. I'd been smoking since I was a kid, so it was pretty hard to just flat out quit. Lately, it's been doubling on me with getting a pack everyday for myself. I've been craving for a smoke every hour. It was said when people smoked a lot it usually meant something was on their mind that was bothering them. I won't lie. I had those thoughts often. Though I remember back in the day when I was a kid at a certain orphanage and things used to be less distressing for me. I guess they were just more peaceful then now. The chime it made when I went inside brought me out of my thoughts.

I sighed softly and headed toward the cigarette aisle where I begin to search for my favorite cigarette brand. I hadn't noticed that someone had come into the store. Well, not until they bumped into me. I heard a hard tone of "Do you mind?" come from this stern male that stood near me now. He stared at me with daggers in his eyes - like it was my fault the incident had happened. I went silent while blinking, taking in the look of him. He had blonde hair that went around like a halo upon his head. It looked familiar. Even those piercing eyes of his looked quite familiar. Actually, the more I stared the more I saw it couldn't be true. It couldn't be who I thought it was. It just wasn't possible. At least I wanted to believe it was not. I sighed and dismissed the thought. I now mumbled a "sorry" to the male and moved out of his way to let him go on - which he did after glaring me down for another moment. I clearly wasn't up for getting in a confrontation, so it was for the best. Afterwards, I let my attention go back to finding my favorite cigarette brand.

I came across it and picked the pack up to carry over to the register. My look went back to being dreary as the cigarettes became rung up by the cashier and then I paid for them. This habit of mine was becoming more expensive then I had thought it would be. Once the pack became fully in my grasp, I already began to rip it open to place a cig in my mouth. I stepped out the store but didn't leave just yet. Instead I stood nearby to enjoy my newly brought cigarette by it. I lit it up and took a good satisfying drag. The smoke gradually made its way in of invading my lungs in a poisoning but calm way. Hey, cigarettes may have been bad but they relaxed me every time.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello's POV

I was in a horrible mood. My team was gone, I was running low on chocolate, and the red head hadn't given me a second glance. I left the store with the chocolate in hand, taking off the wrapping and snapping a piece off. I put the piece in my mouth and kept my gaze on the red head, trying to remember why he seemed so familiar. Nothing came to mind. I leaned against the wall as I thought, my eyes narrowed. A name flashed into my head. "Matt. Your name is Matt, isn't it?" I asked, moving so I was leaning against the wall in the most suggestive manner I could think of.

I watched the male closely, amused at the way that had startled him. "Maybe..." He said in such a non-caring tone that I felt myself starting to get irritated. At least I had been right. That was satisfying, and my irritation slipped away. However, the fact that I couldn't pin point how I knew him didn't leave me alone, fuelling my irritation more. He was from my past, of that I was sure. I was also sure of the fact he was a gamer, but that was only because I had memories of arguing with a red haired male who looked just like him when I was a child. I watched him closely, wanting to find out all that I possibly could.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked him, my piercing gaze focused on him. I couldn't see his face properly because of those ugly orange goggles he wore on his face, and I just wanted to throw them away, as far as I could throw. I could see the gears turning in his head as he took another drag of his cigarette, his brain trying to figure out what he could tell me. I wasn't going to just let him go, no, not at all. The red head had caught my attention, and that wouldn't leave swiftly. With a sigh, he answered me.

"Why?" What type of stupid response was that? I was sex on a stick, what wasn't there to like? I couldn't reply with something like 'Because I want to see what type of noises you'll make when I push you against the wall', although I really wanted to.

A smirk crawled up my lips as I answered, "Why not? I've got nothing on, and I doubt you do. I'm not going to force you into sex, if that's what you're worried about." _No, I'll make you beg for it yourself. _I added in my head with a snicker.

"You talk to me like you know me. Just because you know my name doesn't mean you really know who I am, ya know." The red head said, taking a long drag of his cigarette afterwards. God, how he infuriated me. He was really pushing me now. He wasn't even looking at me – his gaze was on the sky and his face had a frown on it. It was obvious I had put it on there. Well, I wasn't going to back off, if that was what he was thinking. Still, that was the answer I had expected from him. Instead of letting it affect me, I smirked widely instead.

"I don't have to know you to do anything with you." My amusement was obvious in my tone when I answered, and I walked over to him, plucking the cigarette from his fingers. I hated the smell of cigarette smoke, and I didn't want the red head to smell like cigarette smoke when I was playing with him. "What's the point of these?" I asked as I pulled on the strap of the goggles, my gaze piercing as I stared at him. The goggles were definitely familiar too, but I wasn't sure how or where I knew them from.

The red head's answer was simple. "I like them." He delivered it with a shrug, leaning his adorable head away from me as though I was annoying him, which I had no doubt I was. The lack of attention my way was starting to get on my nerves now, and Matt certainly wasn't playing the game like I wanted him to. I took another bite of my chocolate, taking a step backwards with a visible frown on my face. The feeling that I knew the red head from somewhere was overpowering.

"I'll see you around." I said, making it sound more like a command then a casual comment. With that, I headed towards my motorcycle, not letting my gaze turn to the red haired male any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's POV

A smirk was on my face as I got out of the car, chocolate in my mouth, and a satisfied feeling in my guy. It had taken me longer then I had expected to find a hacker that I liked after the death of my hacker, but now I was sure I had found the one I wanted. When I had found out that Matt was a hacker, I knew that he would be the perfect one for me. It would be interesting to get to know him, to see why he was so familiar.

Kidnapping was the perfect way to do it. I couldn't just _ask_ him if he wanted to be in my group. Things didn't work that way. Besides, it was the perfect time to do it. It was night time, and I doubted the red head would be awake.

I headed towards the apartment wearing my trademark leather pants and boots, as well as a black sleeveless hoody that would stop people from recognising me. The red head wouldn't know what hit him, and I would make him regret declining the offer of spending the night with me. I fiddled with the lock on his front door until it opened then stepped in, a hand on my gun and the other on my side.

It was dim and messy in the apartment. I could see the hacker sleeping on the couch, his head resting near the armrest. I approached him, my boots clicking on the floor, having to hold in a chuckle when I heard the snores coming from him. He was fast asleep, just as I had predicted. He was obviously a gamer, since he had fallen asleep while playing some crappy game that was still on the TV. He was wearing those horrible goggles that I just couldn't make sense of. I took them off and put on a blind fold instead, wearing the goggles since I had nowhere else to put them. I didn't want to leave them behind just in case they could be used as a bribe. I turned off the TV and lifted up the red head in a bridal position, watching him closely to make sure I hadn't woken him up. It seemed I hadn't, because the male continued snoring. I left the apartment quickly, holding the male close so that even if he _did_ wake up, he wouldn't be able to struggle out of my arms. When I got to the car, I dumped his body into the backseat, tying his hands behind his back with a rope. I got into the car and locked the doors, waiting for a reaction. I got one soon enough.

"Hey! What the hell is this? Let me go!" The hacker yelled, and I could hear him shuffling around in the back seat. The smirk appeared once more on my face, and I took off his goggles, throwing at him.

"I told you I'd see you around." I said smugly, turning on the engine and starting to drive. I glanced up in the mirror to have a look at what he was doing, and I couldn't stop a chuckle escaping my lips at the helpless look on Matt's face. "You're a hacker, and I need a hacker." I added after a moment's thought, paying attention to where I was driving rather then what he was doing in the back seat.

"Fuck you. I'm not doing anything for you. You're crazy if you think I am." He said, and I could hear the anger in his tone. I really didn't like how bold he was being, but it reminded me of a kitten pretending to be a lion. Well, I would crush his dreams if he thought he wasn't going to be listening to me.

"You don't have a choice." I answered, taking a moment to crack off a piece of chocolate and put it on my tongue. "And if you want to fuck me, I'm not against it." My tone was silky soft, and my smirk turned into a wide grin. "Crazy or not, you'll do what I want you to do." I continued to eat chocolate after my words, humming lightly as I did so.

"You wish." He grumbled, and I assumed he was talking about my comment of him fucking me. He _was_ really just like a kitten. The scowl on his face was really quite adorable, and it amused me more then it should've.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening right now. I was getting kidnapped. What the fucking hell? This stuff didn't happen to me. I didn't think it would ever happen to me. But here I was, blindfolded and tied up in a car with that blonde headed wacko I had run into and spoken with in front of the store. I had hoped I would never see him again. He made me really nervous. He reminded me so much of someone I used to know that it unnerved me. He looked like someone from my past that I never wanted to remember. I needed to get away from thinking about it since thinking about it didn't do me any good. All it did was make me feel like shit in the end.

I became still in my binds while glaring daggers behind my blindfold. I noticed the binds around my wrists were too tight for me to undo. The only thing I could do was sulk at the moment. I hated this feeling of helplessness, clearly not used to it anymore. Nor was I used to this type of treatment. I hadn't been forced to follow another person's orders in a long time. I've grown to be my own person and do my own thing.

My captor laughed dryly in the front seat, obviously being amused at how my helplessness. "I work in the mafia, and my team recently got killed. You'll be working as a hacker for me. Don't try anything funny though - I'm not in the mood for that. You can begin working when we get to my apartment." He said, his tone showing his amusement.

I let out a low growl, but it was audible enough for him to hear it. I reluctantly sat there while becoming more and more pissed about this whole thing. What made me burn up the most inside was the fact I knew he probably had ways to get me to do work for him. He probably had a gun on him to do it. He looked like he carried one around. Well, I wasn't giving up. I had to get out of this some sort of way and without getting myself harmed...or worst killed. I thought of he would have to fall asleep sometime and that would be a perfect time to do it. All humans slept sometime or another and... He _was_ human, right?

I heard him laugh again. "Matty, it'll be easier if you stop acting so annoyed." He purred, and my frown grew deeper at his tone. He was clearly getting a lot of amusement out of me. I noticed the car stopped, but I still had no idea where I was. My captor got out, and the next thing I knew I was getting tugged forcibly by the arm out. "We've arrived. I'd appreciate it if you didn't make loud noises, but nobody will hear either way."

I grunted at the rough handling, feeling his other hand upon the lower part of my back. He begin to lead us somewhere- which I had no choice but to go along with it in a uncomfortable manner, my head hung low and my shoulders hunched up a bit. My mind drew back to what he had called me in the car and I definitely didn't like it. "Don't call me that." I said with a deep frown, addressing to it now.

"Call you what? Matty? Why ever not?" He asked with a chuckle. It was pissing me off completely. I was pushed and finally felt him go to fiddle around with my blindfold until it came off my eyes. I was once more met with darkness. "Up these stairs." I heard him say. I didn't move, not wanting to trip over things I couldn't see. I wanted to ask him 'what stairs'. Unfortunately, I then caught the faint form of them and let out a sigh with annoyance, beginning to heavily step up the stairs.

Once I reached the top, I just stood there. "Now what?" I asked with flatness. My captor was all smirks as he looked to me.

"This one is mine." He said, motioning to his apartment with a wink, reaching out to grab a hold of my belt loops to pull me right after him. "You don't have a room, though. You can share my bed if you want, Matty." He said in that purring tone that made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

I sneered at him as he pulled me inside the apartment after he had opened it. "Not happening. I'd rather sleep outside." I grumbled at him upon the idea. He looked to me with that devious smirk of his, and it occurred to me that he wasn't fazed by my words at all. He turned on the lights in the area once we came inside, and I was relieved to finally be able to see properly. "You'll be hacking into the FBI's website." He instructed while locking the door and closing it behind us.

Now that we were inside, the sound of loud shuffling feet and a high pitched voice yelled out. "Mello! You're home!" My eyes widened a bit at the sight of a short dark haired girl who came skipping over to us. Her focus turned right to me, wonder obvious in her dark eyes. "Who's he?" She asked in an annoying high pitched tone.

"Why are you at my apartment? And I thought I told you I'd only see you when I arranged it myself." My captor, who I discovered was actually named 'Mello' seemed to be unamused by her, ignoring her question completely. I grew incredibly uncomfortable at the moment. That name. Mello. The name I had put to 'not' exist in my mind anymore. Mello was gone from my life. He left me behind a long time ago, not wanting anything to do with me anymore. I didn't want to hear it _again_. Not anymore. My eyes lowered and I began to tremble a bit while frowning upon the thoughts going in my head, not wanting to believe any of it. Mello. That cocky blonde kid I had grew up with in the Orphanage was by me right now?

I knew I shouldn't have cared, but I couldn't help but wonder. Did he actually remember who I had been to him?  
I let myself grow very quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews c:

* * *

Mello's POV

I frowned as I watched my now ex-girlfriend. I wasn't sure what she was doing in my apartment, or how she had gotten in. I just wanted her to go away. Didn't she get the message she was unwanted? She stayed silent, meeting my eyes with her own before she spat out, "Faggot," then left the apartment, fiddling with the door a bit to get it unlocked. I locked the door, turning my attention back to the red head. I noticed just how quiet he had gone, so I told him. "You've gone quiet. Is something the matter?" I hooked my thumb around his belt loop, pulling him towards the couch and pulling him down so he was sitting next to me. The hacker didn't look up at me, keeping his gaze on the ground. I waited for his answer impatiently, not liking the quiet.

"Is your name Mello?" He asked me quietly, and I smirked. If that was his question, then it was really nothing serious.

"Yes, Mello is my name." I answered in a flirty tone, my gaze on him. "What difference does it make to you?" Curiosity was obvious in my tone as I raised my eyebrows, a smile on my face. I put my finger under his chin, pulling it up so I could see the expression on his face. Did he remember me? I watched a frown appear on his face at my reply, and his eyes showed sadness as they met mine. He gave me a look – one that I didn't really understand – before he looked away and moved his chin away from my touch.

"Forget it. It doesn't." He said, his tone rather bitter. I couldn't understand what was going through his mind – his emotions just didn't add up. I knew something was wrong, just like I knew he was from my past.

"You like video games, don't you? And we used to hang out together..." I said with a frown, wanting to see if I was remembering the right person. I hoped Matt hadn't been somebody important to me, but if he had been, then it would've added up. Nobody was really ever annoyed at me – certainly not as annoyed as this hacker was. So the way he was acting didn't make sense. Unless he wasn't interested in me, but that was unlikely. I didn't get a response from him, which was more annoying than the way he had been acting earlier, when he had been all snappy for no reason at all. I stared at him, not being able to take my gaze off him.

"What are you upset about?" I asked, moving closer to him. I sighed softly, taking chocolate off the side table and eating that as I watched the red head. When I didn't get an answer, a thought popped into my mind. "If you don't tell me what you're keeping from me, I'll bite you." I purred into his ear, a smirk playing on my lips. I wanted to get a reaction, and I didn't care what type as long as I got one. I felt him tense up at me being so close, and I watched as he cast narrowed eyes my way.

"And I'll punch you if you do." He mumbled, and I laughed lightly. He couldn't punch me, not while his hands were tied up.

"You wouldn't dare." I said in a silky tone, biting the top of his ear. He tensed up even more, and I laid down, my head laying in Matt's lap. My eyes were lit with amusement and fixed on his face.

"Just don't worry about it." He murmured softly, and I could feel anger stirring inside.

"Tell me. Now." I commanded in a rough tone, wanting to get my answer. "You're already got my interest, and I won't leave you alone until you answer my question. If you tell me, I'll make an effort not to be so flirty with you." I added in a calmer tone, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

He looked down at me, and I could see bitterness and sadness in them. "It obviously doesn't matter anymore. Not to you at least. You don't care about what I think. You didn't fucking care back then, either." He paused a bit and looked away before he continued, "Years ago in an orphanage, when we were kids, we were pretty much inseparable. We were best friends. We did everything together. We were happy. At least, I thought so. Then..." He trailed off, his voice lowering, "One day you left." He closed his eyes, and I wondered why I was feeling such strong guilt. I could see how close he was to tears, and I didn't know how to react.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all c: Since I'm going on a holiday and it will be my turn to write a chapter, I might not have it up for a fair while. I'll try my best to write it c: Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Matt's POV

I felt like crying but was trying to hold myself together. I didn't want to cry and look weak in front of Mello. I didn't want to show him how badly it affected me when he left. I felt his hand go through my hair gently. "I don't remember any of that. Well, I can remember a few things, but not much. A few years ago, I was with my group, and we were all pretty drunk. I was the youngest, still am, and they dared me to take a bunch of pills. I can't remember what type they were now. I wanted to prove myself to them, so I did. I took about.. Twenty? Twenty five? I think I fainted, because when I woke up, I was being treated in a hospital and had been in a pretty serious condition for a while. Because of that, I can't remember half of my past." He explained in a soft and kind tone to me. It actually sounded like he cared. "Matty, don't cry." He murmured, being able to see tears in my eyes.

I bit my bottom lip. "...I'm not." I spoke lowly. I now felt better composed. This was the reason why I didn't like to bring up the past. It mentally broke something down in me every time. After the day Mello left, I remember growing very sad. Every day, I had been sad. I rarely smiled. I was rarely happy. Those feelings didn't come to me after Mello left me that day. I let out a low sigh. I guess after hearing Mello's side of the story, I got a bit of a better understanding as to why he couldn't remember anything from our past. I was relieved to know he hadn't died when gulping down a bunch of pills. That was stupid for him to do. Then again, Mello always had been like that when I had been with him. It had been an obvious trait he had. It seemed that hadn't changed.

"Tell me all the things you do remember then." I said, curiousity now blossoming. I let my eyes open half-way to stare down at him. I liked how his fingers moved through my hair. It felt nice and somewhat memorable. Mello looked back at me with those piercing eyes he had, the ones I had grown so much feelings for.

"I remember leaving the orphanage by myself, and being scared for some reason. I remember teasing you when you played video games and stealing chocolate from the pantry. We used to argue about who was better at playing Mario, and I used to scare you when I could. I remember hiding your stuff, and I used to threaten to break your goggles. I'm sure that's all you'll want to know - I doubt my mafia memories would interest you." He replied, still speaking softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Matty."

I went quiet and blinked, noticing Mello had seemed to only remember the annoying moments we had together. But it still was something. I knew I had particularly hated arguing with him over Mario because the argument would seem to go on and on forever with us. I mentally shook my head while continuing to look down at him. I still had feelings for him and they were gradually coming out. "Don't worry about it. It's over." I said with a small shrug, forgiving him. I felt a bit better after listening to him telling me everything. Especially at hearing him say sorry to me. Even though I did forgive him, I still was going to be cautious since I didn't think it would be smart to just turn into that naive little boy that went along with whatever Mello wanted me to do.

Mello appeared to almost want to smile now, obviously glad to hear I was willing to drop the issue. "Good. I don't like dwelling on things. Oh, and I lied. I'm not going anywhere." I assumed he was referring to not getting off me now. "I'll untie you if you promise not to run off." He proposed. Well, I wasn't planning to do that... not now, at least. "Will you be able to hack into the FBI?" He asked me a few moments later while continuing to play with my hair. I nodded, keeping my gaze trained on him. I saw a smirk then appear on his face, and I wondered what was going through his mind. "You know, you're really good looking." He said in a smooth tone, finally getting off me but still choosing to remain close.

I sat still, not able to move much with being tied up. I didn't know if he was aware of it or not but I still was going to be a bit guarded around him. I didn't really mind the closeness, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. I still wasn't quite ready to give all my trust to him yet. "So..." I gave in reply as if not caring. Unfortunately, I felt a blush come on and I kept my focus away from Mello so he wouldn't catch it. It was the damn feelings I had for liking him all these years coming over me. I had to admit to myself that I still really liked him.

I inwardly sighed deeply. I was still annoyed with being tied up like an animal now. "Look, you can untie me. I'm not going to run away. I promise. I don't even know my way around this area anyway." I frowned and gave a shrug. I saw him then go to face me and put a hand behind me to start loosening the ropes. I could tell he looked to a bit annoyed at doing it, but I couldn't have cared less.

Once he was done and I was released, he went back messing gently in my hair a bit more. I felt a warm feeling go through me at the feeling. "Oh, and I don't want you wearing those goggles all the time. They annoy me. You have very pretty eyes." He afterward stated with a frown, watching me.

I stood from the couch and shook my arms a little, even going to massage my wrists a bit as they had grown a stiff. "Bout time..." I grumbled. I rolled my eyes at his demand upon my goggles. My goggles were like a second skin on me. I hardly took them off. But even so, I admired his comment toward my eyes. I wasn't going to let him know that, though. Of course not. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled and gave the place a long look. I hadn't done that when arriving in it after all. "...got any games around here?" I casually asked.

I could sense Mello was watching me and secretly I smirked a bit at it. He obviously felt attracted toward me and it was fun to tease him with it now – just like he had done to me when we were kids. "I've got a couple in the drawers under the TV. But if you use them, you'll owe me chocolate." He mentioned.

I blinked, confused by his words. "What do you mean? Do I have to buy you chocolate or something?" I stated and began to head over to the drawers to look in them. "I hope you got some good choices in here and nothing that sucks." I afterward stated while looking through his games.


	7. Chapter 7

Mello's POV

"If you don't like what's in there, I can think up of some other games to play." I said suggestively, knowing that he would just brush me off. I tapped my fingers against my thighs as I watched him, an old habit that had never really gone away. I took a small bar of chocolate off the counter, humming softly to myself as I ate it. When I finished off my chocolate, I eyed it with a sad gaze. "Matty, get me some chocolate." I said, nudging him with my foot then lying down on the couch and stretching out so I took up most of it.

"What am I? Some slave here? You have legs, you can get it yourself. Besides, I don't know where _your chocolate_ is in here." He answered with a shrug, sitting down on the floor and turning on the game system. I frowned at him, running my hand through his hair.

"Matt_y_." I whined, digging my fingers into his scalp. "It's in the kitchen, and the kitchen is just behind this room." I said, pouting. I watched him play the game and sighed dramatically. "There are other things I'd like, but I'll only ask you for the chocolate. The offer to share my bed still stands." I added when he didn't get up. I smiled when he paused the game and stood up.

"Hold on." He said flatly and headed to the kitchen. He came a few moments later, dropping a chocolate bar on my stomach. "There, you can stop whining." His tone was annoyed, and he sat down without looking at me. I didn't thank him for it – I wasn't the type to thank anybody. "As for sleeping in your bed, I'm still thinking about it." He mumbled.

"Alright. Tell me some memories." I said with a soft sigh, not wanting to show my conflicting emotions about my memory loss. I wanted to keep Matt talking too. He had a very pleasant voice, and it calmed me down. I moved my hand to the hacker's shoulder, tapping a tune on it. I didn't understand what he saw in the game – it was boring and the only thing I liked about it was that it meant I could watch the gamer without seeming odd. Then again, I had already shown myself as odd to him. His fingers were pressing actively over the buttons, and I heard him sigh softly before he answered.

"Well, we used to play pranks together on this white haired kid named Near. I don't know if you remember him. You used to really hate him back then and make me do your dirty work. You'd make me play bad pranks on him to make his life a living hell, which ended up being really fun, actually. Even when it was wrong. You got us both into a lot of trouble for it." He shrugged and I smiled, almost being able to imagine that. "We would also go to this old abandoned shed we found in the woods and we kept prohibited things in there, like porn magazines, my cigarettes and other junk and stuff. There was a day you _tried_ to teach me how to climb this huge tall tree that was near the shed. You climbed it well and wanted me to get me up there with you, but I fell and ended up skinning my knee when doing it. It hurt like a bitch and you actually looked scared when it happened, thinking I was going to die since my knee was bleeding all over the place. When it used to thunder really bad, I would ask you if I could sleep with you in your bed because I didn't like being alone in bed when it was thundering loudly. You teased me like hell for it, but you always moved over for me too. You said I made this puppy face that made it difficult for you to say no to." I could see a smile on his face by the time he finished, and I laughed – a proper laugh, not mean or rude for once. I could almost remember my past, and it hurt. I hadn't felt the pain in a long time, and I didn't like it at all. I had thought I had gotten over it, that I hadn't missed out on anything by not being able to remember, so why did it hurt so much now? Was it because Matt was telling me, and I was realising I couldn't remember my childhood? I stared up at the ceiling, the chocolate suddenly tasting dull in my mouth.

"Tell me more. What was I like?" I asked, hating that I had to ask Matt about how I was like as a child. I wanted to remember everything from back then, instead of the memories I had. I'd love to trade the memory of my first kill to the one of Matt's puppy eyes. "Show me the eyes, Matty." I said, a bit of sadness and anger in my tone, although I tried to hide it. I hadn't realised it had come out when I had spoken, and now I regretted showing him my weakness.

"... Well I can't just do it, you know. It's a natural thing. I don't even know that I do it, to be honest. You just said that I do it when I get sad or something." He shrugged and paused, and I waited for him to continue. "As for what you were like, you were pretty much the same. Though maybe just _a little_ more innocent. You weren't kidnapping people, after all." I smirked, the pain slowly fading away. I sat up, putting a leg on both sides of Matt.

"Kidnapping people isn't that big a deal. We do it often." I said, eating my way through the chocolate bar. "You know what? I'm tired, and I haven't had enough sleep lately. Where will you be sleeping?" I asked, mostly wanting to know whether I would be sleeping naked that night. I usually did, but if Matt was going to be in my bed, I would put some pants on. I didn't want to freak him out. I stood up and stepped over Matt, watching him rather than the video game, as I had been doing the whole time. He continued to play, glancing up at me.

He let out a groan lightly and sighed. "Do you need to know now? I'm still thinking." He said, mumbling the last part then turning his focus back to the TV. "Actually, you can just go on to bed. If I make the decision to sleep in your bed then I'll slip in quietly and won't disturb you, alright? Hopefully you don't sleep wild and take up the whole bed..." He murmured the last part to himself, and I rolled my eyes, not having enough patience to deal with that.

"Yes, I do want to know now. And no, I don't take up the whole bed. If you are going to sleep with me, I need to do some stuff. Grab a pillow, blanket, and other stuff. Put chocolate wrappers in the bin." I said, going back to run my fingers through Matt's hair. I didn't like staying still, and I enjoyed messing around with his hair. "Besides, you'll wake me up when you trip over the clothes I leave on the floor. I'll turn off the video game unless you tell me." I said stubbornly, flicking him lightly in the head.

"Alriiiight. I'll sleep in the bed. There, you got your answer." He said, letting out a soft sigh. "Now go to sleep so I can finally game in peace and quiet." He now tried to shove me away with his elbow.

I laughed, giving his hair one last ruffle. I then crouched down and said, "Sweet dreams, Matty," after which I softly pressed my lips to the gamer's cheek, then stood up with a smirk on my face. I grinned at the blush and embarrassed smile that appeared on his, and I left. I heard him mutter something softly, and I had a feeling he was starting to regret his decision. That only made me more confident.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everybody that's reviewed so far c: We're glad you like it!

* * *

Matt's POV

"Damn, why did I say I would sleep in the bed?" I muttered to myself with a pout. It hadn't been smart thinking on my part. I would be in the bed. Alone. With Mello. No. Not good at all.

I inwardly brooded. Even though I had bad vibes all along with doing it, I eventually dragged myself into Mello's bedroom in the middle of the night. It was odd that I actually fell asleep rather quickly and soundly when I got myself situated in the bed (a bit of distance away from Mello while at it). By morning, I could feel a warmness against me that felt quite nice. I was still in a half-conscious state so I couldn't tell exactly what it was. But it drew me closer – making me want to feel more of it, which I did. I snuggled closer with a faint smile. I couldn't understand how Mello's bed could be so comfortable, but it was. Maybe it was the soft mattress and warm pillows he had and-Wait a second. I nuzzled my head against 'supposed' pillow and caught heartbeats go through it. Strange.

I slowly opened my eyes and they widened at seeing Mello right there. And not only that, I was in his arms with my legs tangled up with his legs. Quickly, I sat up and broke away from him which was not as harsh as it probably should have been. "Uh...do you mind?" I said with putting up a frown and looking away since I was beginning to blush. Dammit. Not again.

Mello was smirking fully at me, having obviously enjoyed every second of it. His look told me he knew something and I grew unsure about it now. I may have shown just how much I enjoyed being in his arms. Shit. "Not really." He answered with no shame, giving a shrug. "Did you really expect me to not cuddle up to you if you slept in the same bed as me?" He laughed at me like I was a fool, standing up from the bed and giving a stretch while doing so. He had no shirt on - just loose pajama pants - and his posture held no shame of being half naked in front of me. It was like he knew I wouldn't be disgusted by it.

I sat there blushing, not being able to help but stare at his perfect chest from all over. I assumed he was beginning to get dressed as he grabbed that cross necklace he owned and headed over to a closet. "If you stay on the bed for much longer, I'll assume you want me to get back in it. And since I'm horny, I think you can guess what I'll attempt." He mentioned in an amused tone, looking over his shoulder at me now.

I blinked, clearly blushing more and got myself right out of the bed. No, it was not like I really would have mind doing _that_ with Mello. But still, I could not fall into the temptation. I had to be strong here. "Feh. No need for that." I mumbled in a way that made me seem like I was uninterested. I pulled at my clothes a little once I stood, seeing they had became more wrinkled on my body since I slept in them.

I heard him laugh again while taking out his clothes to put on. Obviously, he didn't care with me being nearby as he began to dress right in front of me now. I saw he didn't wear any underwear. Probably didn't own any actually. "Oh, and I'm going clubbing tonight. You can join me if you would like." He offered, now turning his focus fully to me as he began to put on his boots, that knowing smirk back on his face.

I let a hand run through my messy hair while still blushing a little. "Clubbing? Pfft. That's pointless." I said it in a mocking tone,. And even though, I've never been clubbing, I wasn't bothered to give it a try. I didn't believe I needed to as I preferred more to stay inside and crash on the couch while playing video games all day. It was my everyday schedule – back at my own place at least. I mentally sighed when I realized how much I wanted to take a shower right now, but I didn't have any fresh clothes to put on afterward. "Hey, do you think maybe you can drop me off at my place just so I can pick up some clothes here? I mean, I don't have any." I announced.

The smirk stayed on Mello's face as he finished dressing himself. "Yeah, I suppose. I'd ask if you wanted to wear my clothes, but they're all tight and I don't think you'd enjoy wearing leather. It'd make you look presentable, at least, but you know..." He shrugged and walked past me now. "We can have breakfast on the way back somewhere. Then I can get you sorted." He settled and disappeared into the bathroom.

I sighed softly, guessing it will have to do then. I didn't have much of a choice but to deal with his say-so on things now. "Greaat." I stated a bit flatly and walked into the living room where the long couch was at, plopping myself onto it. I guess I would just wait until Mello got finished with whatever he was doing in the bathroom. There was nothing else for me to do now. I didn't want to game as I wanted a shower much more now. "Hey, Mels," I called in the nickname I gave to him when we were younger. I don't know I why I did, and I hoped he wouldn't take it as a sign I was warming up to him. "Do you think maybe I can get in a shower at my place too...?" It was annoying needing to ask for it, but I was still under his rules here.

Mello was quiet until he came out of the bathroom. "Yeah, whatever. You'll have to make it quick, okay?" He stated while going into the living room where I was at. "Come on, let's go." He commanded and walked to the door to unlock it.

I stood from the couch with a small smile, happy to know Mello was going to allow me to do what I would like to get done now. If I was lucky, I could maybe even get him to let me take all my video games and electronics with me too. I shrugged slightly. I probably shouldn't overdo it with him. But who cared? It couldn't hurt to ask, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! c:

* * *

Mello's POV

I left the apartment and headed down to the stairs, in an incredibly good mood now that I had gotten some of what I wanted. "You coming? The door should lock behind you if you close it." I called over my shoulder, continuing to walk towards the car.

"I'm coming! Don't leave me.. Jeez." I heard Matt answer, and I smirked faintly. As if I would ever leave him behind. He was much too good looking to be left alone, especially in a place like this. He nudged me to get my attention, and I looked over at him with surprise. That was the first time he had voluntarily touched me.

"How long will it take us to get to my apartment from here?" He asked curiously, and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I wasn't paying attention when we were getting here, nor when I was getting there." I answered, a smirk making its way onto my face when he groaned. I got into the car, searching for a block of chocolate. I normally had a few in random places, but it seemed there was only one left, and it was rather melted. It amused me that he sat in the front with me, mostly because I wasn't planning on letting such a good opportunity to touch him get away from me. I heard him grumble something about sitting through a long car ride, and then he slouched into the car seat as the engine roared to life.

"How long have you been smoking?" I asked in an attempt to start a conversation. If there was a conversation, it meant I would have to focus on that rather than the dirty thoughts flickering through my mind. I attempted to eat the chocolate as I waited for an answer, but the gooeyness of it was putting me off. I glanced over at him to see he was staring out the window, then I put my attention on the road instead, wanting to at least attempt to drive safely.

"For a long time," He mumbled, "Ever since I was a kid, pretty much. Why do you ask?"

"I can smell it off you." I answered after a moment of thought, not wanting to admit that I just wanted to know something else about Matt. When I finished the chocolate, I threw the wrapper out the window and ruffled his hair with a smirk. "What's on your mind?" I asked as I tapped my fingers lightly against Matt's neck. I wished I had worn the gloves – they made me look so much more bad ass, but it would've meant I couldn't have felt the hacker's skin. I enjoyed Matt's attention, even though he annoyed me sometimes. Especially when he rejected my advances.

I heard him sigh before he answered, "Well, how much I want to shower, eat something, smoke and play Halo." He shifted around slightly before he added, "Do you have to keep touching me?" He inched his neck away from my fingers, which was annoying. I liked having a grip on the hacker.

"I don't like staying still. Besides, it's not like you mind." I answered with a smirk, successfully hiding my annoyance. It seemed Matt was determined to act like he was uninterested, but I knew he was. I had seen it in his eyes, and it had been obvious when he had cuddled up to me in the morning. He was such a terrible actor.

"After breakfast I want you to do some hacking for me." I commanded, my mood changing. The joy I had felt when I had woken up was gone, and it was replaced with annoyance and faint anger. A glance at him told me he had a blush on his face, and it made me smirk.

"Sure. What do I have to hack?" He asked, a soft sigh escaping his lips afterwards.

"Some FBI stuff. If you had listened during the five or so times I told you, you'd know." I answered in an annoyed tone, not bothering to hide it. I parked in front of the place he lived, getting out of the car without another word. I waited for him to get out so I could lock it, a frown on my face as I thought. I was really yearning for something chocolate related for breakfast, and I hoped Matt wouldn't take too long in the shower. If he did, I would join him.

I watched him get out of the car and head towards his apartment, locking the car and following after him with a frown on my face. I wasn't used to having to convince people to like me, especially not people I was interested in. I knew Matt would have trouble trusting me – I _had_ abandoned him after all – but it had happened so long ago! Why was he taking so long to get over it?

My feelings were a mixture of annoyance, lust and loneliness as I watched Matt enter the apartment. I saw him look over it, seemingly checking to see if anything had gone missing. "Umm.. Give me a few minutes or so to shower and I'll be right out.." Matt quietly said, rubbing the back of his neck and bringing me out of my musings.

I made myself at home, throwing everything off the couch and laying down on it. "Be quick." I grumbled, putting my hands on my stomach as I waited. I disliked the fact Matt wasn't paying me as much attention as I wanted, and the red head had succeeded in making me feel uncomfortable in my skin, which rarely happened. I felt almost guilty for being horny. God, that was a first. I heard clothes hitting the bed, then a door closing and running water.

I hated not being able to do anything to relieve myself of my feelings – especially the one making my pants tighter then I liked. I stood up and started pacing around the room, my mood fairly low. I knocked on the bathroom door, not sure exactly what I was aiming for – perhaps just to get a reaction of sorts from the red head that was driving me insane.


End file.
